


The Adventures of a Teenage Rebel

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Desi Character, Desi James Potter, Explicit Language, Gay Character, Gay Sirius Black, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neopronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Sirius gets arrested at a protest, and now things begin to change.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	The Adventures of a Teenage Rebel

“I can’t believe this shit!” Sirius was on the phone with Remus, xyr long-time boyfriend. “You get arrested at one demonstration, and they suspend you for two months! And, of course, Walburga was fucking tickled. Did you know she wouldn’t even bail me out? Jamie’s dad came and got me.” Fleamont Potter was one of the state’s best attornies.

“Sirius, you’re lucky you just got a slap on the wrist. You did set fire to a police car.” Remus had been expecting this call.

“Well, can you blame me? They were hauling innocent people off! Why didn’t arrest any of the actual nazis? Why were they only arresting the people on our side?”

“Because the system is rigged against us. You know that, love.”

“Exactly why being there was so important! And if the cops weren’t such fucking fascists, I wouldn’t have had to allegedly start that fire.” 

“Are you back home?” Remus knew this was a touchy subject. Sirius’ family didn’t exactly approve of xem or xyr actions. The Blacks were definitely the epitome of traditional, concerned with appearance, influence, and wealth. And a genderqueer trouble-making child didn’t fit with their view of the world.

“Nope. She told me I wasn’t welcomed there anymore. Cut me off. Not that it matters. I hated it there. Besides, I’m not exactly going to be homeless. I’m at the Potters now. And I still have my inheritance from my uncle. She did leave me with a new mark, though. That’s always fun.” Walburga strongly believed in corporal punishment. Evident in the bruises and scars her child had collected over the years.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, frustrated and bored, but otherwise, I’m fine. Amma and Appa have been great. Amma looked at my face when I showed up with my suitcase the next day. Nothing besides my nose is broken.” So that explained why xe sounded so nasally. Euphemia had worked as a doctor at the local free clinic before James was born and was usually the one who patched Sirius up after a fight. Xe definitely kept her busy.

“Alright, babe, as interesting as this conversation is, I have an exam in five minutes and really need to get to class. But I will try to come by and see you tonight. Try not to get arrested again.”

“Alright, fine. Good luck. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Remus hung up, pocketing his phone. This test wasn’t going to take itself, and he knew it was going to kick his ass. With a sigh, he went to his doom.


End file.
